Tomorrow People of the Underworld
by FuriousJ6789
Summary: Lukas Alexander Corvin, distant cousin to Michael Corvin is in Venice studying when he is attacked by some kind of furry monster. What are these new powers he has! and why is the woman dressed all in black helping him! Are those fangs!
*I own nothing except the AU plot and the OC*

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

Lukas Corvin walked leisurely down an alley off of the Piaza San Marco in the beautiful city of Venice.

He was 21 years old, 6' 2 ½" tall with dark hair and light hazel eyes. Lukas had decided to study Italian this semester along with European history. So the university he attended in the U.S. had offered him a chance to be in the study abroad program and live in Venice for a year.

Since Italy and to an even greater degree Venice, was the place he dreamed about visiting ever since he was little, he had said yes before they had even finished offering.

Lukas continued walking down the alley that he had found was a shortcut to his temporary home. It was getting rather dark and he had to rely on the intermittent light from the homes around him to navigate his way home.

Suddenly he heard a scratching noise directly behind him and he stopped and turned to glance behind him, but nothing was there. He frowned and continued on his way only to stop a moment later when another scratching sound like nails scraping against the stone of the alley way made its way to his ears. This time he looked around and called out, "Is someone there?" but he didn't get an answer. He began to get a nervous feeling in his stomach and he reluctantly turned around again to continue on his way. He got maybe another foot before the screeching claw sound came again and this time he discerned an evil chuckle coming from behind him. Needing no more encouragement than that, he took off running. He got to the next alley way and though he didn't know where it led he turned, determined to lose whoever was pursuing him. He kept running, turning right, then left and left again, and stopped cold.

In front of him was a high wall. He was at a dead end. He heard when his pursuer stopped behind him at the entrance to the small alley. He turned slowly and almost let out a very unmanly shriek. In front of him was a creature of nightmares. He looked like a man, but his eyes looked like two huge moons; completely silver, his teeth where jagged, and he had menacing looking claws for nails.

The monster smiled sadistically, "I'd say I'm sorry little human, but I am not really. I'm extremely hungry and haven't been able to hunt for quite some time. The little chase you led me on was quite enjoyable if extremely short."

Lukas trembled in fear, looking around the alley desperately for something to defend himself with. After a moment though, he was forced to accept that there was nothing in the alley at all except for himself and the monster in front of him.

Gathering his courage he said, "Go to hell, you ugly bastard!"

The monster blinked his huge silvery eyes and then started laughing hysterically.

"That was cute." he finally got out. But before Lukas could even blink, the monster was leaping toward him. On instinct Lukas tried to get out of the way but he only managed to get a deep scratch across his torso making him gush blood, and thrown a few feet through the air to the wall behind him. He landed with a painful thump.

Though he was fading fast he fought the drowsiness that he knew was a bad sign and watched as his attacker spun to attack again. The thing, which had now transformed, to his surprise into a tall standing furry thing, leapt toward him again. Lukas threw up his hands feeling absolute terror and anger and let out a feral yell.

To his surprise he felt something within him burst and out of his hands a huge burst of energy flung the monster away from him. The snarling beast stood back up after a moment but before he could leap again a figure dressed all in black fell from the ledge far above them, landing gracefully with a gun in her hands pointed toward the beast. The monster seemed to narrow its eyes before attempting to leap again but this time at the newly arrived woman.

The woman got off a few shots just as the beast leapt toward her and it stumbled to the ground moaning. She walked over purposefully and shot it six more times in several places which Lukas thought must be vital spots.

The beast went still and the woman studied it carefully for a moment before hurrying over to him.

She cut open his shirt and started trying to staunch the bleeding. After a moment she cursed and looked at him, "Listen carefully, your wounds are too serious for me to get you help the human way. I can save you but you're going to become like me."

Lukas frowned, his lucidity slipping, "What are you?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment and said, "I'm a vampire."

Lukas had no more energy to be surprised, he nodded to her, or maybe his head just lolled to the side. He couldn't be sure but the woman apparently took it as assent because a moment later he felt two pinches in his neck and felt blood being sucked out of the two new puncture holes… She took maybe two mouth full's before she stopped.

Lukas felt a jolt as his heart seemed to get a shock and he could feel as he stopped bleeding and a new strength started to flow through his body slowly. His injuries started healing, his mind became clearer. His ears popped and suddenly he could hear the sounds of the Piaza as though he was right there. Though he knew he had to be several blocks away. His gums began to ache in the front of his mouth where his incisors where and felt as they elongated and sharpened to points.

A few moments later he felt perfectly fine and opened his now Ice blue eyes to a new world.

(LINE BREAK)

Hi all! This is my third story I've posted on this website. I hope you like it! R&R please!


End file.
